The Great Dragon Faire
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect tickets and trade them at the Prize Tent to receive rewards. Tickets needed to be collected and traded at the Prize Tent. Each reward required a certain amount of tickets to be traded in to be earned. There were six phases of prizes, each started 2 weeks before the previous. The first phase was Fireflight which began on July 16, 2015. was the first event that allowed players to choose their rewards in any order they wished. What is The Great Dragon Faire? TheGreatDragonFaireRulesPart1.png|Rules Part 1 TheGreatDragonFaireRulesPart2.png|Rules Part 2 TheGreatDragonFaireRulesWelcome.png|Welcome TheGreatDragonFaireRulesEarningTickets.png|Earning Tickets TheGreatDragonFaireRulesBuyingTickets.png|Buying Tickets TheGreatDragonFaireRulesClaimingPrizes.png|Claiming Prizes TheGreatDragonFaireRulesPhasesOfTheFaire.png|Phases of the Faire TheGreatDragonFaireRulesExtraTickets.png|Extra Tickets TheGreatDragonFaireRulesLeftoverTickets.png|Leftover Tickets TheGreatDragonFaireRulesCompleting.png|Completing ' objective was to collect tickets. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Welcome TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part One TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part Two TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part Three TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part Four TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part Five TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part Six TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part Seven TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part Eight TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part Nine TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part Ten TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart12.png|Tutorial Part Eleven TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart13.png|Tutorial Part Twelve TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart14.png|Tutorial Part Thirteen TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart15.png|Tutorial Part Fourteen TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart16.png|Tutorial Part Fifteen TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart17.png|Tutorial Part Sixteen TheGreatDragonFaireEventTutorialPart18.png|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 150 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Reward Completion When enough tickets were collected they were able to be traded in for rewards. Upon receiving a reward a message card popped up. Players were allowed to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were six phases of rewards, each starting about two weeks after the previous phase. Each phase added new rewards for players to choose from. This is the process in which the reward completion occurred. The rewards were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Backflip Studios FAQ Help Tent At the start of the Backflip Studios posted an FAQ guide on their Web site [here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 1.png| Part 1 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 2.png| Part 2 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 3.png| Part 3 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 4.png| Part 4 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 5.png| Part 5 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 6.png| Part 6 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 7.png| Part 7 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 8.png| Part 8 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 9.png| Part 9 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 10.png| Part 10 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 11.png| Part 11 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 12.png| Part 11 BFS-TheGreatDragonFaireHelpTent-Part 13.png| Part 13 Gallery Notes *On July 15, 2015, Update 3.1.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on July 16, 2015 and is scheduled to end on September 22, 2015. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in tickets at the Prize tent from July 16, 2015 to Septmber 22, 2015. *When the first started some players were given 1,000 tickets in the tutorial which were then required to purchase a Fire Island Theme to progress through the rest of the tutorial. Category:Events